In a motor vehicle, the vehicle's engine, such as an internal combustion engine, is typically rotated via a starter to cause the engine to begin powering itself. A typical starter includes a pinion gear that is driven by an electric motor, and is pushed out for engagement with a ring gear that is attached to the engine's flywheel or flex-plate, in order to start the engine.
In some vehicle applications, a stop-start system is employed, where the engine is automatically stopped or shut off to conserve fuel when vehicle propulsion is not required, and is then automatically re-started by a starter when vehicle drive is again requested. Such a stop-start system may be employed in a conventional vehicle having a single powerplant, or in a hybrid vehicle application that includes both an internal combustion engine and a motor/generator for powering the vehicle.